Life Truly Is One Hell Of A Bitch
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: Yuki is 16 years old and suffers from retrograde amnesia and cant remember anything past 7 moves to cross academy with her bro kaname for her 3rd year ,she meets her new gay roommate takuma ichijo ,reunites with her cousin/model senri shiki .Makes 2 new best friends yori and rima .then there's zero kiryu the most irritating person shes ever met and HES HER TUTOR FOR THE YEAR ! ZEKI
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer : do I even have to say this ? I obviously don't own any part of VK whatsoever **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

the female with rather long dark brown hair with light red/brown hue highlights kept her gaze on the moving road . Leaning her head against the glass window of the traveling bus .Her eyes being blood-shot from obvious lack of sleep yet her face still has a youthful beauty to it .She glared at her brother who's head rested on her shoulder his face peaceful .

she didn't like it in the slightest bit , his constant snoring being the main reason for her displeasure .

"lookin' all cozy there arent'cha Kaname ." She growled flicking his fore-head and when that snoring of his stopped she sighed in relief .She closed her eyes lying her own head on top of his and sleeping .

_"what's your name ." The kid asked ,though his face couldn't be seen the rays of the sun was blocking his face ._

_"y-yuki ku-kuran ."she shyly spoke playing with the sand on the beach ._

_"yuki , eh it fits perfectly for how pretty you are in and out like a princess ." The kid might I remind you said smoothly ,making the brunette blush ._

_"come on we have to leave !" an adult shouted and yuki immediately knew it was probably his parents .She stared frantically at the boy ._

_"will I ever see you again ?" This time she spoke without hesitation ._

_"of course you will princess ." He chuckled as she blushed at the nickname ._

_"h-how a-are yo-you s-so sur-sure ." Tears threaten to fall from her big wine colored orbs ._

_He moved closer and lightly pecked her on the lips "see we sealed it with a kiss ,now were bound to meet again and when we do we're going to be together forever I promise ."_

_She watched as he ran to his parents but then she forgot to ask him "h-hey wh-what's your na-name !" _

_All yuki could see was his figure turning around "thought you'd never ask princess my name is-_

The bus came to an abrupt stop ,which caused yuki and kaname to rocket forward into the seat in front of them .

"dude what the hell ."she groaned looking to her brother who's surprisingly still fast asleep .She let out a chuckle seeing his face smashed up against the back of the seat .

"Kaname get your ass up we're here ." She said shaking him ,but of course that didn't work .

" The wedgie monster will come and get you ." she whispered a mischievous grin on her face .

"Havent I suffered enough !" he exclaimed jumping from his seat .

She eye rolled at her brothers stupidity "come on kaname let's go ." She walked off the bus and with her luggage and items of course .

** d(^~^)b **

1st person yuki

I took in the whole view of cross academy ,yeah apparently kaname knows the headmaster ,hmm will that get me out of my classes ? I freakin hope so .I can't stop thinking about that dream I had .Is it just a dream or maybe a memory I gained back ,I still can't believe how incredibly shy I was .That kid with him kissing me and all he has some serious balls , I wonder if I will or did meet him again .

"sorry to interrupt your daydream but some people don't have all day to wait around for you ." a deep husky voice commented .I jumped in surprise realizing my surroundings .

I turned around to glare at the person "we'll you coulda just well i don't know went in front me because I'm 3 inches out of line technically not being in line ." I pointed my finger at my feet .

The guy rolled his lilac orbs "and wouldn't this conversation go differently if I did that ."

"hmmm ,I don't know why don't we find out ."I challenged .

But when he walked forward I blocked him "oh ,haha looks like I'm in line now gotta be faster grandpa ."

He scowled at me "I feel sorry for the people who have to deal with your bullshit ."

' people who have to deal with my bullshit ? I have no family left or none I can remember ' his comment caught me off guard .

"Like I said be more aware of your surroundings you just don't know when something bad will happen ." his voice once again snapped me back to reality .He already had his schedule in hand .

I walked up to the lady and grabbed my schedules the guy walked by me smirking in victory I wanted to slap that look off his face .So I jutted my foot out and watched in pure amusement as he fell to the ground .

I crouched to his eye level and smiled "be more aware of your surroundings you just never know when something bad will happen ."

" stay fly bitch ." I flipped him off walking away to find my dorm .

** d(^~^)b **

" room 69 ." I stared blankly at the paper ,I mean would you like to be put in room 69 ? I really wouldn't think so . I got the room key out and unlocked it a fresh cool breeze welcuming me ! ha see what I did there 69 ,welcuming ... you guys are no fun .

The room is normal sized 2 beds on each side of the room ,one nightstand ! as long as I'm in this room the list goes on and on .Okay back to what I was saying nights stands by both of the beds ,a door which I'm guessing leads to the restroom ,a desk and best part a fuckin flat screen tv !

after I finished un packing I took the bed on the left which is farthest from the bathroom .I decided to text kaname .

**yuki **

**jst fin unpacking**

I got a reply within seconds

**kaname**

**me 2 wat room r u in**

I blushed from embarrassment but then replied

**yuki**

**room 69 - \\\\ - wat bout u**

**kaname**

**HAHAHA LOL ^~^ room 1 cause I'm # 1 BITCH !**

I chuckled rolling my eyes ,plus I never understood why people put lol after hahaha .

**yuki**

**uh-huh suure anyways txt me when ur roommate cums !**

**kaname**

**ur sick yuk 's -_-**

**yuki**

**I could say the same kana-gay**

he didn't reply I sighed turning flat on my face to rest but the pillow smelled funcky so when I lifted it up .I scrunched my face theres white stuff on this pillow

"hell no ." I grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. I looked both ways to see if my roommate was going to walk through the door so I switched mine with tithe matching one on the other persons bed .

Seconds later someone walked through the door "what are you doing?" the male voice asked

I jumped and quickly turned around " Just cleaning up the place ." I lied .

"Girl if I didn't see you jump or if I didn't see that nasty ass white stain on that pillow I might have actually believed you ."

I laughed but then asked "hey are you my roommate , You know since you're a boy and all ."

He looked at me skeptically " boy? bitch please Imma man ." he covered his mouth with his hands and I found it extremely adorable .

"I'm sorry I-"

I interrupted "no worries bro I'm actually starting to like you ,but that nasty cum pillow has been on your bed for more than 20 seconds no takesies-backsies ."

He let out a melodic chuckle "ichijo takuma aka fly ass motha fucka." he held out his hand

I grinned "kuran yuki kuran aka the most sexiest beast you will ever meet ."

he gave me a look .

silence followed .

"a friendship just formed ." I said breaking the silence .

"you can bet your ass it did ." he replied .

** d(^~^)b **

We're currently playing 20 questions ,but theres a few things I noticed about takuma , He's tall ,lean-built has pretty green eyes and neat blonde hair with a slight pale complexion .

"lets start off with something easy , how old are you ?"

I looked at him "16 ,how old are you and no this is not apart of the game ,but common sense is itching me to reply ."

He chuckled "17 ."

I nodded " okay ,now time for your question hmmm, how long have you been attending this school . "

"freshman year ." He replied

" so yuki have you had your first kiss ." he wiggled his eyebrows and I just had to laugh .

" Yes ,when I was a kid . " I thought back to that dream I had this morning ,I have to remember to put that in my journal .

" Mmmm ,girl you was a playa back then to wasnt chu ." I had to cover my mouth from laughing to much .

" Does it bother you that we're in room 69 ? " I looked over at him curiously only to find him grinning .

" what a naughty ,naughty girl you are-" my cheeks turned a powder pink color "-its actually funny to me ." Takuma started to pinch my heated cheeks .

I swatted his hand away " got any family members ."

His face fell " my grandfather who I lived with before this he owns this big business corporation . " his tone serious .

long awkward silence .

" what classes do you have ." takuma asked now leaning against the head board of my bed .

I bit my lip " we'll actually I have to be tutored which to me there's really no point in coming here if itll be just like home school ."

" ooh ,you Betta hope yo tuta is one fine ass mother fucka , spendin long houa's togetha ,so scandalous ." he joked and I chuckled at his antics .

"so takuma do you like anim-" before I could finish a girlish squeal came out of his mouth of his mouth or should I say into his mouth ! har Har har !

"omg ! Omg ! OMG ! I fuckin love anime ! Otaku for life ! " we both squealed

"so yuki now that we learned were like soul mates , do you ,you know have any medical condition like any type of STD's ."

I stared at him for a second 2 ,3 then I bursted out laughing my face turning completely red .

"what's so funny it's a serious question ." He pouted and when I looked at his face it started the whole process over again .

" y-you th-think I-HAHAHAHA ST-HAHAHA -DDDDD ." I sat there laughing , jumping up and down clapping my hands probably lookin like a retarted walrus .

"whooh ,std's... heheh funny ,no takuma I dont have std's ,but as my roommate and potential best friend I will tell you I suffer from memory loss and can't remember anything past the age of 7 ."

He looked at me solemnly but then said " potential best friend ,ugh I am O-ffended I thought we were best friends ,but I know how you can make-up for your rude insult ."

I looked at him nervously .

"sleep over !" he hollered ,twerking against me ,while I laughed uncontrollably .

It's probably 4 in the morning were both half asleep having a random conversation about nothing .The sleep over is on my bed and takuma cuddle with his Kakashi plushie wearing his pikachu onesie .I wore my jack skellington night shorts and matching tank top .

"we should totally make a twerk team ." I said ,rolling around to ly on my stomach .

"hmm, the fly ass sexy beasts mutha fuckin twerk team ." Takuma replied his voice raspy .

after that I finally slept ... HOLY SHIT I didn't text kaname back I'm screwed ! Well whatever so yesterday I moved to cross academy ,had that dream or possible memory ,Met that annoying bastard ugh ,boy I'm glad I tripped his ass .Hmm what else ,oh of course I have takuma as a roommate and official best friend I wonder if my cousin goes to this school ? I heard he did ? Well I probably have to write that dream in my journal .

Life is...sometimes...Life truly is one hell of a bitch like come on let's admit it .

* * *

**sorry for any grammar mistakes**

**hope you like my new story**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER : sorry i didnt update sooner ,dont own vk**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Yuuki's alarm rang

_" if you cant hear what im tryin say ~ if you cant read from the same page ~"_

" I dont wanna hear wat you tryin say robin ." takuma groaned in his pillow ,only getting two hours of sleep and having to wake up to this BS ! he wasnt gonna have it .

Yuuki was fast asleep ,oblivious to his annoyance .

_" maybe im goin deaf ,maybe im goin blind ~ maybe im out of my mind ~"_

"I's be wishin i was deaf ." takuma mumbled for the last time before lazily trying to get yuuki up .

_" ok now he was close ,tried to domesticate you ~ but you're an animal ,baby , its in you're nature ~ "_

" ok ,ok ,im getting up ." she muttered burying her head deeper in her pillow .

" get ya bootie up ass-cakes ." he couldn't help but laugh .

A giggle rumbled in her throat " alright trout mouth ."

she got up and heard him respond " Iz dont gotz a trout mouth !"

Taking her phone to the bathroom and putting it on full blast in the speakers ,yuuki got in the shower .

**d(^-^)b**

After finishing up in the bathroom i checked my messages .

**kaname : 1 new messages**

**r u there ?**

**Seiren : 4 new messages**

**like cross academy ?**

**in rm 60 .**

**like ma rmie !**

**do u hav a tutor ?**

**sara : 1 new message**

**I do hope you enjoy your stay at cross academy ,I have to sit here and do paperwork ... # lonely soul ;)**

**Ruka : 2 new messages**

**ill come by ur rm later .**

**how kaname- sama doin ?**

I glared at that stupid hashtag sign ,sara knows how much I hate hashtags ,the word yolo and swag .

" ass-cakes wez goin to go eat ." takuma said before leaving out of our room .

" wait ! wait ! " I said trying to put on my combat boots and get my uniform jacket on .

"where are we goin ? " I asked once catching up to him .

" to'z da moon cafeteria ."

" the what ? " I asked for the second time .He then explained how there use to be a moon dorm but the changed it into a cafeteria and how he and the other night class students were still apart of the night class but have to room with the day class .

once in the lunchroom i was being squished .Bumping in to people ,one in particular got me and I fell to the floor .

" my apologies ." he said ,I looked up and noticed unmistakable mahogany hair .

" senri ? " I said quizzically .

" yuuki ? " he responded just as confused .

" hey yuuki ! " someone called .

I turned my head " kaname ? "

" takuma ? " he questioned .

" wait you know him ." I asked kaname .

" how do you know him ? " he said back but then noticed the other person .

" senri ? "

" kaname ? "

I caught sight of grandpa hair and lilac eyes . " hey its you ! " I growled to the guy behind kaname .

" hm ." he responded .

"you guys know each other ? " kaname asked me .

" wait-what .do you know him ." I questioned .

" hey zero ." shiki lazily greeted the silverette .

" are you two friends or some thing ? " I asked senri .

" wait ! wait ! what id like to know is why you didnt text me back yesterday ." kaname said looking down at me .

" yuuki youz didn't tell me youz gotz a boyfriend !" takuma squealed .

" ill no he's my brother ! " I stated .

" _that's _your sister kuran . " "zero" said .

" no one was taking to you grandpa ! " I growled .

" hey yuuki ! respect my new roomate ! " kaname defended him .

" roommate !"

**d(^-^)b**

" so let me get this ,grandpas your roommate ,senri ,grandpa ,and takuma are classmates ." I sorted it out not eating my nasty food

" howz do ya know shiki ? " takuma asked picking at his mashed potatoes .

" well he is kaname's and i cousin ." I answered .

" ok now ,how do you know takuma and kiryu ." kaname asked me .

" well takuma is my room mate -"

" noooooo ! " kaname cried out smothering me in his hug ." this cannot happen what if he gets _urges ._ my poor baby sister !"

" its to early for this kid of noise ." senri sighed nibbling at his pocky .

I pushed him off "as I was saying this bastard over here was being an asshole so I delt with him ." I snorted remembering his surprised face when I tripped him .

" you were spacing out like a baka so I had to say something ." he responded glaring at me I glared back ,which seemed to shock him .

" and that got your ass tripped ." I laughed again .

" you tripped kiryu ?! that musta benz some funny shit !" takuma laughed .

" morning shiki ." came a feminine voice .

I saw a female with orange hair which were in pigtails who also was nibbling on pocky .

" kuran yuuki ." I greeted .

" touya rima ." she waved shortly smiling .

Shiki looked back between us awed .

" kiryu ! come on ! " said a guy with ash brown hair from the corridors ,kiryu got up hands in his pockets and started to leave .He paused and then looked over his shoulder .

" and Baka kuran as of tomorrow I am your new personal tutor for the year ." he smirked and started out .

I glared at his retreating form ,flushing a red color .

**d(^-^)b**

after eating everyone parted their own ways and I was left alone I had to go to the head masters to discuss some matters .Focusing on the stupid tiny map I bumped into someone .

" oh ...im sorry ." I apologized to the chestnut haired colored girl .

she smiled at me " it alright ,I noticed you were lost and i was about to ask if you needed help ."

I blushed looking down " oh ...yeah ...um do you happen to know where the headmasters office is located at ."

"as a matter a fact I do ." her angelic voice spoke softly and she walked ,leading the way ." sayori wakaba ,call me yori ."

"yuuki kuran ,call me yuuki ." I smiled at her back .

We reached the sign that said " headmaster office " in big bold letters .I bided yori goodbye and we exchanged numbers before entering .

" ah ! yuuki-chan I was expecting you ! please ! sit ! sit ! " he said .

I sat down tapping on my knees . waiting for him to explain why he needed me .

" yes ,ok yuuki-chan I called you to my office because I want to give you an important roll ."

I rose an eyebrow "important role ? "

" yes I will assign you as a guardian ." he confirmed .

" wait you mean I have to go out at night and guard the school !"

" oh itll be fine ,nothing bad ever happens ,no its just law ,we have to have them ." he giggled handing me an arm badge .

"alright if thats all ill be taking my leave ." I stood up and walked away .

" oh and yuuki-chan you will have two other partners so you needn't worry ,you shift starts today at 10 ! "

I walked back to my dorm fuming .When I got to my dorm I found takuma sound asleep on ...my bed ...the nasty cum pillow on the ground .

I checked my phone

**1 new message**

**its yori ,how did headmasters go ?**

**yuuki**

**he made me a prefect .**

noticing it was 10 I headed to the campus ground .wandering around I started to think ,who were my other partners .

the clicking at a gun stopped me .

" what are you doing out here ." that farmiliar cold voice said .

I turned around slapping his gun down " why in the freakin name of yaoi do you have a gun !" I shouted .

he pointed the gun at my fore-head "answer ."

I gawked " are you going to shoot me if I don't ." well that turned into a challenge .

" kiryu do you want to shoot the little lady that bad ? what happened to that kind heart of yours ?" the same ash haired male from before said just as monotonously ,ruffling kiryu's silver hair .

" she's the new prefect ,look baka she has an armbadge ." he tugged at my arm ,kiryu hmphed and walked off .

i was about to say some thing but an arm wrapped itself around my neck " don't worry ,hes moody like that ."

" im not worrying ,and i don't care if he's moody ." i grumbled taking his arm off me .

" I like you ." he got closer "you humor me ,maybe now my nights wont be so boring ."

" well ,don't count on that ..." I drifted off not knowing his name .

" takamiya kaito ." he smirked patting my head .

" well takamiya im kuran yuuki and don't count on that ."

"oh ,youre kuran's sister ." he sighed putting his hands in his pockets .

I was about to walk off when he grabbed my head " no ,little cub we start to patrol this way ,ill just show you ."

while he was showing me I smiled I had met great people today yori ,rima ,kaito but then there's zero a real mystery hes annoying ,real annoying .I didn't have a dream today though ,maybe tonight .

I finished my last sentence in my journal .

"hey cub ! we patrolled the inside buildings to ! but tomorrow you're helping !" kaito said before leaving .

Sighing I got up from the fountain it was dark and I was lost ,once again .I sat back down putting my head down .

someone tapped my head ,I looked up ,grandpa .

"what do you want ." I squinted my eyes at him .

He looked down glaring " i wouldn't think you would want to be stuck here because you didn't know your way back to your dorm ,baka ." he turned around walking away .

I ran after him looking away my mouth pursed out .He walked me to my room .

" um ... dont bother coming tommorow grandpa ,youll just end up sleeping all day ." I said shutting my door quickly not waiting for his response .

**d(^-^)b**

_"what's your name ." The kid asked ,though his face couldn't be seen the rays of the sun was blocking his face ._

_"y-yuki ku-kuran ."she shyly spoke playing with the sand on the beach ._

_"yuki , eh it fits perfectly for how pretty you are in and out like a princess ." The kid might I remind you said smoothly ,making the brunette blush ._

_"come on we have to leave !" an adult shouted and yuki immediately knew it was probably his parents .She stared frantically at the boy ._

_"will I ever see you again ?" This time she spoke without hesitation ._

_"of course you will princess ." He chuckled as she blushed at the nickname ._

_"h-how a-are yo-you s-so sur-sure ." Tears threaten to fall from her big wine colored orbs ._

_He moved closer and lightly pecked her on the lips "see we sealed it with a kiss ,now were bound to meet again and when we do we're going to be together forever I promise ."_

_She watched as he ran to his parents but then she forgot to ask him "h-hey wh-what's your na-name !" _

_All yuki could see was his figure turning around "thought you'd never ask princess my name is-_

* * *

**I know its crappy ,but I needed to get through introductions .**

**THERE MIGHT BE A LOT OF SPELLING ERRORS !**

**I wanted to make kaito more humorous and younger in this story **

**I know this chapter isn't that funny but give me time !**


End file.
